


I Think I'm in Love!

by fencingfox



Series: Song Fic Collection [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Song fic, Song: I Think I'm in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: B'Elanna likes to sing when she cleans. Tom doesn't think she's half bad.RATING: Teen and Up Audiences 'cause there's strong language.





	I Think I'm in Love!

* * *

B'Elanna flitted about her quarters to the sounds of soft and energizing music as she cleaned. It was different than her usual Klingon love and battle ballads. She had a special upbeat playlist stored for when she was cleaning. It included what few songs she'd learned to like while at the Academy. They were older, early twenty-first century. She wondered if Tom knew anything interesting about the singers or music. Her mind drifted to her favorite helmsman, although she'd never admit it to anyone but herself. She shook her head of his smiling image as she picked up some stray clothing next to the reclaimer. She tossed it into the reclaimer and moved to the next part of her quarters. 

She stopped in front of her bathroom door and peered in. She didn't need to look to know that the room was a hazard zone. She winced and started organizing the clutter as a song she knew the lyrics to started up. She grabbed her stray hairbrush as she decided that she'd done enough cleaning to warrant a short break. She joined the song a few lines in, singing passionately as she danced into her bedroom. 

"But lately colors seem so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs  
I keep on frontin'  
They ask they bluffin'  
I keep you wondering  
Keep you hunting for my lovin'  
But I crave us hugging  
Yeah stay stubborn  
'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
And know just how tug 'em 

B'Elanna was dancing around her room at this point. Her hand held the hairbrush to her lips as she sang into it like a microphone. She played with her eyes around the room like she was singing to an audience. The targ on her bed was the main part of the crowd. She sang to it with feeling. She imagined that the targ was cheering her on. 

"I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love

B'Elanna chose not to think too much about how the lyrics brought a certain fair-skinned man to mind. He was in her head as much as the song said, but she didn't think she was in love. At best—_or worst_—she only harbored a crush on him. It was a crush she wouldn't act on. She figured it would go away on its own in time. Eventually, he'd say or do something that turned her off and he'd be the last thing on her mind. 

"My heart's pacing  
I'm confused I'm dazing  
I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking  
I must be hallucinating  
I hear it happens, I'm just saying  
Babe I'm just saying  
Someone give me some paper  
Someone give me some crayons  
I'm feeling like a child  
I need something to play on  
I'm trying hard to trust you When you say give me your hand  
Baby I'm falling  
I hope you catch me when I land

B'Elanna jumped on her bed then. She sang while spinning and jumping on her bed in place. She was feeling herself fall into the song and its lyrics. She was mildly surprised that she knew the song so well. She guessed it was inevitable; the song spoke to her at this point in time. Without her knowledge, B'Elanna had a larger audience just outside her door. Tom stilled his hand from ringing the door as he listened to the muffled singing behind the door. At first he thought it was just the song, but then he recognized B'Elanna's voice singing over it. She had a good voice, clear and smooth. 

"I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love

B'Elanna jumped off of the bed and turned back to her targ. She knelt to sing closely to him with a big smile. Tom let B'Elanna's singing carry him away. The lyrics were suspicious, but he had to admit that he'd sang songs he had no relation to only because the lyrics or the music were good. The song had a good rhythm and he'd believe her if she said that this was the case. 

"In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the dutchess  
And your blunts are always loose  
So I'm in charge of rolling dutches  
And we getting so high  
We always get the munchies  
And we go for early brunches  
That turn into late lunches  
And we ain't got a label  
We just rolling with the punches  
I make fun of your belly  
And tell you to do some crunches  
And you say well yea your ass jiggles  
Go do some lunges  
I say fuck you  
While I'm thinking of you as my husband

The door buzzed. B'Elanna stopped singing and looked at the door, but the music continued without her. The song ended. It buzzed again when she didn't move. 

"B'Elanna?" Tom asked from the other side of the door. B'Elanna's lip twitched and her cheeks turned a slight crimson. She stepped up to the door and opened it for him. 

"What?" She did her best to seem annoyed. She had no way of knowing how much of her singing he'd heard. His eyes found the hairbrush in her right hand. She shifted it behind her when she realized his gaze. 

"I didn't know you could sing," he said as he leaned against the door frame. _What was he doing?_ "You should join me in Sandrine's sometime. I play the piano there. You could sing with me?" The last was a question. She answered with her own question as she returned the brush to her bathroom. 

"Why are you here?" He looked at her innocently. 

"Did you forget our movie night?" She looked back at him from the door of her bathroom. She had. "Don't worry. That's why I came to get you. You were late. But I can see why." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

"Quit that or I won't come over. Computer, end music." The music cut out, leaving them in silence. 

"Then I'll have to carry you." She scoffed as she walked over to him. 

"Fat chance!" 

"Really?" He eyed her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He casually threw her upper body over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" She pounded his back with her fists. He didn't let her go. Her face felt hot since his arms wrapped around her bottom and waist. Tom turned on his heel. A group of ensigns moved out of his way as he walked down the corridor with a red and angry chief engineer. They whispered to each other after they past. B'Elanna heard them. 

"Are they together?" 

"Must be. Otherwise he wouldn't still be standing." 

"We are _not_ together!" She called after them. The ensigns scurried away to gossip out of earshot most likely. B'Elanna shook her head. "See what you just did? I'm going to call security if you don't put me down. And Chakotay," she threatened. He was likely to punch Tom for carrying her. She grinned at the idea. 

"Alright fine." Her feet touched the ground as Tom set her down. His hands were still around her waist and they were in each other's personal bubbles. She could feel his hot breath on her face. "You don't need to call anyone; you're free." She eyed him suspiciously before taking a step back. His hands lingered a moment too long before they dropped to his sides. She caught a blush rise on his cheeks and she realized she wasn't the only one with a crush. She suddenly wasn't so sure this movie would be a good idea even if she had promised to test the ancient TV out with him in case it needed any tweaking. B'Elanna turned around quickly and led the way to his quarters. Tom soon caught up to walk beside her with his long legs. She had replicated parts for the TV for Tom over the past few weeks as a birthday present. She knew it was a little over the top, but she blamed that on her crush. She didn't test it too much before giving it to him since she didn't have the time to. 

"Want me to straighten those ensigns out for you?" 

"Two of the three were from engineering. I'll handle them." Tom nodded. The two of them soon reached Tom's quarters and he palmed his entry key. 

"After you." He held his arm dramatically toward the door. B'Elanna glared at him as she stepped inside. Tom followed close behind her and the door closed after him. B'Elanna sniffed. The room smelled like meat and cheese. "Lasagna," Tom answered as he walked to the table where two plates of the yellow and red pasta sat. It was still warm. Tom pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he pushed her in. Tom went around the table to sit at his chair and began to eat. B'Elanna joined in. 

"So what movie did you want to try?" B'Elanna asked. They hadn't decided on one when she agreed to test the TV. She was worried it would be a romcom or a heavy guy movie that she wouldn't be interested in. She could watch a romcom, but she'd have to be careful that Tom didn't try anything on her during it. 

"It's an animated movie that I haven't seen in ages." 

"What is it?" She asked just as Tom put another bite of lasagna into his mouth. He held up his finger while he chewed and swallowed the bite. 

"_Hercules_." 

"Haven't heard of it," B'Elanna said as she shook her head. She took another bite. 

"It's good. It's technically a kid's movie, but I've always liked it. There's some music, some high stakes, some romance...." He smiled. The song B'Elanna had been singing was the exact opposite of the one the female lead sang midway through the movie. They finished their meals quickly and Tom cleared away the dishes while B'Elanna futzed with the TV. She found the remote and turned it on. The screen was a little fuzzy. She frowned, turned the TV off, and pulled it away from the wall so that she could open the back panel. It lifted up and away easily as she'd designed it to. She set the panel to the side and knelt in front of the open back. She felt around the connections, pushing each into their socket snugly. A few of them were loose and moved when she pushed them. They must have gotten loose when Tom carried the TV here. Tom sat on the couch and watch B'Elanna work on the TV. He couldn't see her face so she couldn't see him. His eyes raked over her body, admiring the smooth lithe form. Her back curved delicately into her bottom. He found his eyes drawn there as she worked. He didn't notice when she replaced the back panel and looked his way to tell him to turn the TV back on. She froze when she saw Tom's eyes on her butt. Her cheeks regained their color. 

"Tom." Tom looked at her face and realized that she'd caught him. His cheeks and ears reddened. "The remote?" 

"Right right." He fumbled for the remote and it clumsily fell from his hands before he could turn the TV on. B'Elanna sighed as Tom reached down to pick it up. He managed to point it at the TV and turn it on. The picture was no longer fuzzy. B'Elanna smiled at her success and pushed the TV back against the wall. She took a place on the other end of the couch as far from Tom as she could get. She was small enough that she didn't have to touch him. Tom couldn't hide his disappointment. He wondered if he should have chosen a scary movie instead. 

Tom used the remote to navigate to the proper folder in the computer. It was labeled simply as "Movies" and he clicked it open. There was one listing titled as _Hercules_. He pressed it and selected play on the second screen. He put the remote on the coffee table in front of him and then leaned back. He propped his feet on the coffee table. His hand rested on the back of the couch. If he curled his fingers, he would be able to touch B'Elanna's hair. He was curious if it was more human or Klingon. He knew she straightened it, but had no idea if it was coarse or soft. He resisted the urge to touch it, knowing that something like that would make her leave. He focused on the TV as the beginning of the movie played. It opened in bright colors to a party for the newborn Hercules. His parents crowded around him and placed a pendant around his neck. His father gathered some clouds and made a small flying horse for his son. After a moment, the dark form of Hades appeared. He eyed the happy family while he complained about not being invited. 

The movie continued. Hades got Hercules thrown from Mount Olympus. A poor family found him and took him as their own. They showed him next as a young teen. The first number of the movie, _I Can Go the Distance_, began. Tom mouthed the words while Hercules sang. His head bobbed with emphasis when needed. B'Elanna noticed his silent singing. She watched him and listened to the song. The effect made it look like he was actually singing. The lyrics made sense for him. It was a song about having the strength to make a difficult journey. She considered her own difficult journey. She toyed with not letting her crush fade. Now that she knew he felt the same, she wondered if it would be better to explore that with him. Without thinking twice, she shifted her body so that she was leaning against him. She saw him stop mouthing the words. That was fine for her. She wasn't paying attention to the movie just then. His blue eyes held her brown ones captive. 

He broke the spell finally when he returned his gaze to the TV. He let his arm fall to her side. The motion forced her a little closer to him. She could feel his heart beat at her side. B'Elanna turned her attention to the TV as well. She was having trouble focusing even as the movie picked up pace with Hercules's training and first battles. Hades returned and sent Meg, the love interest she guessed, to seduce Hercules and find his Achilles heel. Her song, _I Won't Say I'm in Love_, finally managed to draw her back into the movie. She related to the song more than she expected. The movie reached its peak when Hades claimed Meg's soul and Hercules jumped into the pool of souls to reach hers. He managed to bring her back up. His body glowed with the light of the gods. Hades was taken aback. The movie concluded on a high note. Hercules asked to be human so that he could stay on Earth with Meg. The credits rolled. Tom shifted so that he could stretch. His movements beside her pulled her attention to him. His torso arched away from the couch as he stretched up. B'Elanna watched the light ripple of muscles she saw under the light tunic. She put a hand to trace them. Tom paused, mid-stretch. 

"Um, B'Elanna?" He relaxed his body but B'Elanna's hand followed him. She splayed her hands on his chest and tilted her head to the side to rest on his shoulder. She felt her hand rise and fall to his breathing. Tom let her stay, not believing his luck. He chanced a kiss to the top of her head. She didn't withdraw. Her head raised to look at him. Again, his clear blue eyes trapped her brown ones. He didn't break the spell by looking away this time. He bent his head to hers, stopping within an inch of her lips. He asked her with his eyes. She answered with her lips on his as they both closed their eyes to the kiss. She would give him a chance.


End file.
